Chuck Versus the Sex Club
by dbud
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are sent undercover into the underground world of sex clubs and S&M. They find a lot more than they bargined for. Contains Rough Sex and Bondage and Violence.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Chuck Versus the Sex Club**

By Dbud (Feedback requested)

Codes: Rough Sex, Violence, BDSM, Anal, Fist

* * *

Starring:

Chuck Bartowski

Yvonne Strahovski as Sarah Walker

Sarah Lanchaster as Ellie Bartowski

Scarlett Johannson as Silken Floss

Demi Moore as Madison Lee

Sienna Miller as the Baroness

* * *

Story Note: This story takes place during the earlier seasons of Chuck (none in particular though) before Chuck and Sarah were lovers and before he gained the ability to 'flash' combat skills.

* * *

"BARTOWSKI!"

Chuck Bartowski jerked up from the chair he was dozing in, startled by the voice screaming his name. He was still half asleep when he tried to stand, his legs not able to yet support his weight and slammed immediately to the floor, drool dripping from his mouth.

He wiped his chin and climbed back to the chair as Sarah Walker, a CIA operative, entered the glass and metal command center.

Chuck was a normal guy, a tech nerd until he accidently uploaded a secret government intelligence database into his brain. Now, he gets 'flashes' of covert intelligence. He had two choices once it was revealed what had happened to him - be hunted down and tortured for information by various evil groups who would want his head or go to work for the CIA. It was an easy choice but made easier once he met Sarah.

Sarah Walker was a dream. Tall, blonde, lithe, she was everything Chuck was not; capable and confident. Chuck fell in love with her the moment he met her. While he suspected she might have feelings for him, Sarah was too professional to let them interfere with her duties. Their cover was as girlfriend and boyfriend though which Chuck was happy allowed him to at least pretend she loved him.

Chuck looked up at the large monitor and the face yelling his name.

"General, I was ah...just..."

"You were loafing as usual."

The General was an older woman with a face made out of burlap who gave Sarah and Chuck their marching orders.

"Now sit down, both of you. I have your mission specs. Colonel Casey will be sitting this one out. Once I give you the details, you'll see why discretion is needed on this mission."

She continued...

"We have located a new enemy cell in Los Angeles. We don't know much about them, only that they are involved in weapons smuggling, assassinations, and the like. We have located one of their fronts and we have an agent undercover in there. We need you to make contact with the agent and get a status report. Apparently she has information she needs to get to us but their security is very tight and she can't move it without revealing her cover."

"Sounds pretty straight-forward then," Sarah offered.

"Well, not exactly. Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski, the front is a sex club."

"A what?"

"Actually, an S&M club. We need you to go undercover as a couple who engage in this sort of stuff."

Both Sarah and Chuck seemed shocked at their orders.

"But general, what about the agent? How do we find them?"

"Oh, she'll find you. You have your orders. You go in tonight. Out."

The screen went blank and both Chuck and Sarah sat back a bit dumbfounded.

* * *

Several hours later the two CIA operatives were being driven in a town-car across the city towards their destination. Both were visibly nervous which surprised Chuck. He was used to being nervous before missions but Sarah was usually calm and cool. Even for her age of around twenty-seven, she was an experienced operative. Her apparent nervousness led to even more angst for Chuck.

Both were dressed well; Chuck in a pair of slacks and expensive silk shirt and jacket provided by the agency. Sarah, as usual, looked incredibly sexy. She was wearing a low cut red dress showing off her modest but firm cleavage. The dress was cut above the knee and had a slit up the side. As Sarah sat gazing out the window of the car with her long tan legs crossed, the slit opened to reveal her body all the way up to her rear. Chuck couldn't help but stare at her amazing figure.

"So, have you ever done anything like this before?" he asked.

"Uh, you mean S&M type stuff? No."

She paused, "Well, there was this one mission a few years back. We were in Turkey and I had to pose as a girl being sold by some white slavers. They..."

Sarah stopped as if she realized she was about to give too much information, "...made me do some things. How about you? Any ball gags hidden in your closet?"

Chuck was shocked at the question until he saw a large smile cross Sarah's lips and she began to laugh. Chuck couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she laughed. But then he began laughing too. They both seemed struck with the absurdity of the situation.

About twenty minutes later the car pulled up in front of an old run down warehouse. They stepped out.

"You sure this is the place Sarah asked the driver?"

He did not answer. He worked for the club and their attendance had been arranged by the agency through several covert contacts in the city. Once they were out, the driver simply got in the car and left.

Still unsure they were in the right place, the couple walked forward towards the building. Sarah immediately sensed they were not alone and as they approached, two men stepped from the shadows. They looked non-descript enough, but she could tell they were armed and from their stance that they knew how to fight.

One of the men held out his hand and snapped his fingers while the other man eyed them suspiciously. Sarah opened her purse and appeared to fumble for the invitations. She was putting on an act though, as she had already planned how she would take out the guards if they tried anything.

"Oh, I know I have those things here somewhere?"

Chuck smiled nervously; his though was not an act.

Finding the thick embroidered cards, she handed them to the burly man and he directed them to a door way. Entering it, they were in a small dilapidated room lit by a single light bulb hanging from a frayed cord. In the back of the room were the open doors of a dark elevator. They entered and as soon as they did, the doors shut and the car began to move up.

Sarah prepared herself for danger as Chuck clutched the railing as the car stopped with a lurch. The doors opened and the two were a bit startled by what they saw.

On the other side of the doors was a modern and expensive looking large room. Furniture was spread around the floors, which were hardwood, and the walls were covered with fine works of art and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Milling around the room were about fifty people, all dressed as if attending a gala event. They were sipping various drinks being served by men in white jackets.

"Well, this doesn't look so bad," Chuck whispered as they stepped off the elevator. Immediately, they began smiling to the patrons as they walked arm in arm through the room. Sarah took a flute of champagne and sipped it as...

"Are you new?"

Both Chuck and Sarah turned and saw a woman standing a few feet away addressing them. She was about five feet five inches tall but built voluptuously. She had on a tight blue dress which showed off her D cup breasts. Her face and skin was pale and her hair intricately quaffed.

"I know most members and I don't remember seeing either of you here before."

"Oh yes," Sarah spoke for the two of them, "We are. First time. I must say this isn't what we expected."

"Oh this...this is just the mixer. The party is upstairs. I'm Silk by the way, Silken Floss actually."

"Umm, did you say your name is Silken Floss?" Chuck asked.

The pretty woman flashed him an evil grin but did not answer as she led them up a flight of curved stairs and to two large double doors. The entire time Chuck couldn't help but stare at her magnificent ass. Sarah, catching him at least twice, smacked his arm hard enough to hurt. But even that couldn't deter him from leering as her ass cheeks rose and fell; first one and then the other as she sashayed up the staircase. As they marched up the stairs Silk had to fight not to laugh as she knew exactly what was happening a few feet behind her.

"You ready?" Silk asked as she prepared to open the doors. Before either could answer, she swung them open and stepped through followed by Chuck and Sarah.

On the other side was like they had entered a different world. The entire third floor of the warehouse was open with high ceilings. The room though was well furnished like the one below. What separated this room from that one though were the people in it.

There were well over one hundred people inside. Many were dressed like Chuck and Sarah and Silk, in dinner clothes and evening gowns, but nearly half were not. Most of them were naked or wearing outfits that were as revealing as they were shocking.

"Drink?" a woman's voice asked.

The three new arrivals turned and saw a nude woman, tall and beautiful standing on four inch heels. Standing next to her was a man, also nude. Well built and broad, he had a hood covering his eyes and a large purple ball gagging him and strapped in place. The woman held something in each hand. In her right was a heavy leather strap and in her left a leash with the other end attached to the man's balls. The man held each of his arms outstretched and balanced on each palm was a silver tray with several glasses of liquid sitting on top.

"Um, no thanks," Sarah responded as Silk took a flute from the tray and took a sip.

"Move cunt!" the nude serving woman barked.

The man began to walk but apparently not as quickly as the woman wished him too and she swung the strap hard across his buttocks. The man winced and let out a moan through the gag as he was led away. From the redness and welts on his ass cheeks though, it appeared the woman was not pleased with him very much.

"You better not drop those glasses or I'll be wearing your balls for earrings."

All over the room similar scenes were taking place. In the center of the room more than half a dozen women, all tall, beautiful and nude were restrained in various positions. Some bent over, some on their backs, one hanging from the ceiling in a harness. Most of them were being fucked by several men and one woman as they writhed. Sarah could not tell from their cries if they were enjoying themselves or were unwilling participants in an orgy.

Against the far wall, three people, two women and a man were chained by their wrists and ankles to posts in front of a large fireplace. A group of party goers were taking turns passing a large braided whip between them and alternating flogging the backs and buttocks of the nude and bound slaves.

Sitting in a large armchair only a few feet away was a man getting a blowjob from two young women both of whose backs showed signs of whipping.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed.

Silk responded, smiling wide, "I know right, isn't it great?"

She turned back to them, "You two going to be okay on your own?"

They nodded still a bit shocked.

"Good, look I have to run but I'd love to meet up again later. I haven't had a threesome in a good while. You two game?"

Suddenly the thought of a threesome with Sarah and Silk seemed to cross Chuck's brain and his cock swelled in his pants.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So should we meet you back here?"

Chuck seemed very eager.

Silk smirked, "I'll find you. Bye."

Chuck watched with a dumb grin on his face as Silk walked away. He turned to Sarah and the smile immediately faded as he met her stern gaze.

"Don't even think about it!"

"What? I was maintaining out cover!"

"Uh huh."

The two government agents made their way through the room taking in the erotic sights and the cries of pleasure and pain mixed together. Moving from room to room and after several long minutes…

"Oh…my…god!"

Of all the sights Chuck and Sarah had seen since arriving none were more disturbing than what Sarah Walker was looking at now. In her nearly ten years of service as a secret agent, she had been witness to some truly bizarre and surreal sights, but nothing compared to this.

"Chuck, wait! Don't turn around..."

But it was too late. Chuck, hearing the shock in Sarah's voice turned and immediately felt the urge to run away. Standing about thirty feet away from them was a tall statuesque brunette female. She had long thick brown hair and was by anyone's interpretation of the word, beautiful. She had dark eyes which she had obviously ringed heavily with eye-liner.

The woman's outfit was in keeping with the others they saw women wearing at the club. She had on heavy soled boots that rose to her knee. Fishnet stocking clung to her legs and disappeared behind the edges of the boots.

She had on a bustier that plumped her already amble breasts up even more. Up the front, the bustier was laced up in red while everything else she wore, from the boots, to her leather mini skirt, was jet black.

The woman's body was tight and strong, with long legs and lean but muscled arms. She was in her late twenties it appeared.

But Chuck and Sarah did not need to guess at her age, they knew it well. The woman was named Ellie and she was Chuck's sister.

Ellie was holding a large leather whip with multiple tails. She had not appeared to notice Chuck and Sarah who stood horrified at the sight of Chuck's big sister dressed like a dominatrix. As they watched, Ellie stepped up in front of a naked and well muscled man as he was strung up by his wrists. She appeared to be giving lessons of some sort to a younger woman.

As Ellie spoke to the teenager, she brought her leg back and then forward sharply and with as much force as she could muster kicked the man in his ball sack.

Ignoring the man as he wailed loudly in agony, she turned back to the woman she was mentoring and smiled warmly as the girl then took her place and proceeded to kick the man in the balls three times in quick succession.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

Chuck was nearly speechless and hyperventilating as all he could repeat was that phrase over and over only. The sight of his big sister in this place had stunned him beyond thought.

Sarah regained her composure quicker, "We have to get out of here, before she sees us..."

"Chuck? Sarah?"

"SHIT!"

Ellie approached with a look of shock and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh my god! What are the two of you doing here? Well I guess you could ask me the same thing."

Chuck simply nodded his head up and down extremely fast. Sarah, taking his hand and squeezing hard enough to cause pain to try and calm him down, spoke...

"Um, yeah. We didn't expect to see you here."

Sarah was operating under the premise that Ellie didn't know they were on a mission for the government and simply thought them to be visitors to an S&M club.

"Well," Ellie seemed a bit sheepish, "I guess my little secrets out."

She held her arms up as if showing off her outfit, "I've been coming here and to other S&M clubs around the city for several years now."

"Really? Well, since we are both here too, who are we to judge. Right Chuck?"

Sarah shook Chuck by the arm to snap him out of his shock, "Yeeeaahhhhh, who are we to judge?"

Ellie continued, "But I had no idea the two of you were into this lifestyle too. How long?"

"Oh, just a few months. We're not very experienced, just like to dabble really."

"That's fine. Trust me; once you get into it, it's really a turn on."

Ellie took a long deep breath, "I have to say part of me is glad I ran into the two of you."

"Really?" Both Chuck and Sarah said in unison.

"Yeah. You two don't know what it's like, leading a double life."

Chuck and Sarah traded looks.

"It's so hard. Lying to everyone you're close too; coming up with excuses like you're going to work a late shift when you're really coming to an orgy. It takes so much effort to lie all the time. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Yeah, that sounds horrible."

Ellie took Chuck and Sarah hand in hers, "But now, it's out in the open. We can be honest with each other."

Just then Ellie fiancé walked through the crowd carrying a champagne flute which he handed to Ellie.

"Hey Chuck and Sarah, I didn't know the two of you were..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE!"

Ellie's face twisted from one of sweetness to one of rage in a flash as she screamed at her fiancé, known by everyone who knew him as Awesome because he was tall, athletic and good looking and great at everything he did.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING SPEAK WORM!"

Awesome immediately dropped to his knees and began kissing Ellie's boot. It was at this point that Chuck and Sarah realized he was totally naked and had a raging hard-on.

"I am so sorry mistress!" he begged in-between kisses to the toe of her boot.

"Do you want me to put your nuts in a vice again? Do you BITCH!"

"No, please mistress, anything but that."

The anger fell from Ellie's face just as quickly and she looked back at Chuck and Sarah with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. But you can't show any weakness around here."

She took a sip of the champagne, "So, which of you is the dom?"

"Um, what?"

"The dom?...The dominate one?"

Chuck and Sarah traded looks again and as Sarah was about to speak, Chuck blurted out, "I am!"

Sarah gave him a dirty look but quickly smiled once again, "Yeah, Chuck is."

"Really? I must say I am a bit surprised to hear that. I mean, Sarah you are so confident, I would have guessed you were used to giving the orders. But I guess it makes sense."

"Why is that?" Sarah inquired.

"Well, this place is about becoming someone else and letting go of your control or finding it; so the strong ones in the real world very often become the submissive ones in here."

"Yeah, that must be it. Look Ellie, we really need to be getting along."

Sarah kicked Chuck in the ankle, "Yeah sis, we do need to be going."

Before they could leave though, Ellie slipped between the two of them and put her arms through theirs.

"Really? Look this doesn't have to be weird...okay, well a little weird since you are my brother and all, but we can make this work."

Ellie suddenly started to turn red, apparently blushing.

"Plus I have a confession to make."

'OH GOD! What now!' Chuck thought himself.

"Ever since you two started dating, I've had a bit of a crush on you Sarah."

"What? Me? Wha? How? Wha?"

"It's not like I'm a full blown lesbo or anything mind you but once you're in here where anything goes, you find yourself experimenting. You guys must have done some of that? Right? Threesomes? Bondage? Stuff like that?"

"Oh yeah, threesomes, lots of threesomes. I've lost count of the number of threesomes."

Chuck was stammering.

"In fact we have one scheduled later with this chick we just met, Silk something..."

"Great then," Ellie looked intensely at Sarah, "then you've been with women? Or was it with two guys?"

Chuck jumped in again, "Oh no way. Always two girls. Always. Never a dude. No siree bob, just me and Sarah and another chick!"

Sarah stared a hole through Chuck as he spoke.

"Great! How about this? I have a room upstairs reserved, so how about Sarah and I go up there and Chuck can hang out down here. I'm sure he'll find something fun to do. I mean, I'd invite you both but he is my brother."

Not seeing any way to get out of this, Sarah agreed, "Okay, just for a little while. Chuck, you see what you can dig up down here."

Sarah gave Chuck a look indicating she wanted him to help her get out of this. Chuck, seeing her expression, understood what she wanted perfectly. She wanted him to find their contact alone while she went upstairs.

"And don't worry Chuck no one will touch her but me."

As Ellie dragged Sarah across the room by the arm with Awesome following closely behind, Chuck was left alone.

* * *

A few minutes later, upstairs, Sarah and Ellie entered a side room off a long wood-paneled hallway lined with statues of nude men and women being tortured in various ways.

The room was a large bedroom with a large four-poster bed near the far wall. In the middle was a sitting area with two chairs and a sofa. A fireplace was against the right wall and a bar against the left. A door in the corner appeared to lead to a bathroom.

Only a few items indicated the room was not simply a luxurious bedroom. Attached to the headboard and posts of the bed were chains ending in shackles. Hanging from the ceiling also were chains. Laid out on the bar top were various implements such as strap-on dildos, whips, belts and handcuffs.

Ellie snapped her fingers and Awesome immediately crouched behind the bed watching the two women. Sarah could tell he was jerking his cock with his hand as he watched them.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's harmless. He knows better than to interfere or touch you without my permission."

Ellie ran her hands through her fiancé's hair, "Don't you sweetheart?"

She spoke in a baby voice as she spoke to him.

She left him and approached Sarah. As she turned, Ellie immediately kissed her deeply. Sarah had to admit the kiss was a good one. Ellie lips were soft and full and Sarah felt her slip her tongue into her mouth as they embraced. Seemingly overcome by the moment, Sarah barely registered that Ellie was simultaneously slipping her dress off the blonde's lithe body. Now nearly nude Sarah stood with nothing on except for her bra and panties and heels...

"Come," Ellie told her as she took Sarah's hand and pulled her towards the bed.

Sarah assumed they were going to make love. She was nervous as she had never been with a woman before. She began wondering what she should do. She was used to handling a cock, not female parts other than her own on occasion.

But as Sarah was thinking about what was going to happen, she realized that Ellie had stopped them in the middle of the room, short of the bed. She lifted Sarah's right arm and almost before Sarah could register what was happening, she had clasped the shackle hanging from one of the chains to it.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

"Shhhhh," Ellie shushed her, "don't worry. It's going to be fine."

Sarah did not fight as Ellie slipped Sarah's left wrist into a shackle and stepped back. Suddenly Sarah found herself with her arms outstretched over her head, bound and chained to the ceiling. She could stand with her feet firmly on the floor, but she was unable to move more than a few inches before the chains held her. She pulled against them. She could tell they were secure and she was now helpless.

Ellie approached and wrapped her arms around Sarah again. Taking the clasp of her bra in her fingers, she unlatched it and it fell away as it was strapless. Ellie leaned down and began to suck, at first lightly and then hard, on Sarah's nipple as she fondled her other breast with her hand.

Sarah's head fell back. She couldn't believe how good this felt. Then Sarah's brain registered something she didn't enjoy. It was a sharp pain coming from her right tit. She looked down and saw Ellie had her small brown nipple between her teeth and was biting down on it.

"Owww! Ellie! That hurts!"

Ellie looked up but did not stop biting.

"SHIT! I mean it! OWWWW!"

Ellie let her breast fall from her lips and stood. Grabbing the same tit, she squeezed hard. Sarah grimaced but did not cry out. Ellie smiled wide as she then took Sarah's yellow panties and slid them down her thighs and off her.

Stepping back, Ellie appeared to be looking the blonde up and down, admiring her tight athletic body.

"You ready to get started?" Ellie asked as she walked towards the bar.

As Sarah watched, the brunette began to lift and then replace the various utensils on the bar surface. Sarah watched as she picked up a heavy leather strap and then a long thin cane of flexible wood which Ellie whipped through the air several times.

"Look, uh, maybe I should be getting back to Chuck. You know your brother? He can get into trouble if he's left on his own too long."

"Oh, I am sure he'll be fine."

Ellie had walked back up and was circling Sarah. She held a long thin whip in her hands.

"Uh, look Ellie, I think I've changed my mind about this whole thing."

"Really?"

Ellie was speaking with an absent minded tone in her voice as if she was not really listening to Sarah as she eyed her nude body up and down.

"Yeah. I think maybe I should just head back down to the party."

"In a bit. But there's plenty of time for the party. Let's stay here for a while."

"No I mean it Ellie, I want..."

Ellie stepped up and grabbed Sarah by her long blonde hair and jerked her head back, "I said SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! You're not going anywhere!"

Sarah was startled by both the anger and power of Ellie's words and the ferociousness in her face. Sarah was not used to being scared but she suddenly found herself full of fear.

Ellie stepped back behind Sarah but she could see the brunette in a large mirror on the far wall. Ellie was twirling the whip and appeared to be practicing as she measured the distance between her and Sarah.

"Ellie? Ple..."

Ellie brought the whip up and then back down in a large sweeping motion. The tip of the lash came down against Sarah's bare back.

SCHWAP!

The room was filled with an intensely loud sound as the leather connected with soft flesh. This sound was quickly followed by another...

"GGGYYYYYAAAHHHHHH!"

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body bucked wildly. She couldn't control herself as he muscles began to tighten and jerk in response to the pain of the lash. Within an instant, a two foot long red welt appeared on Sarah's back. It started at her right shoulder and traveled down and diagonally to the left side of her hip.

"OH FUCK! ELLIE WAIT!"

SCHWAP!

A second blow hit Sarah horizontally across her buttocks leaving a bright red trail behind it.

"SHHHHHIIIIIITTTT! OH GOD!"

The pain was intense and Sarah's body involuntarily arched to move away from the threat as she shoved her hips forward.

Suddenly Sarah felt her head jerked back a second time and Ellie's face appeared just beside hers. From the corner of her eye, Sarah could see Ellie's wild expression; she looked crazy.

"I have wanted to do this for so long you blond cunt!"

"Ellie, please, why..." Sarah was trying to reason with her but it was no use.

Ellie stepped in front of Sarah the whip dangling viscously from her hand like a serpent waiting to strike. Ellie eyed her defenseless body, looking for her next target. Sarah's eyes went wide as she watched Ellie lock on to her breasts.

"NO! ELLIE! DON'T!"

SCHWAP!

The whip came down across Sarah's tits again leaving a welt from the top of her right one to the bottom of her left. Sarah bit her bottom lip so hard against the pain that she tasted blood in her mouth. She fought not to scream but when the second lash hit her bare and sensitive stomach she could not fight it any more.

"YYYYAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

Sarah let out a high pitched squeal as she experienced the worst pain of her life. Sarah had undergone survival training to prepare her for her job as a secret agent. During one particularly intense week she had been tortured. Beatings, electric shocks with cattle prods, she was even water-boarded. Her teachers had commented on her high pain resistance. She was able to handle more than even the more experienced male agents.

But none of that compared to this. In the hands of someone who obviously knew how to use it and who was targeting her most sensitive parts of her body, the whip was far worse than anything her training her prepared her for.

SCHWAP!

SCHWAP!

SCHWAP!

Three more hard blows crisscrossed Sarah's tanned body raising welts on her skin. Sarah began to fight against her shackles in an effort to pull the chains from the ceiling but it was no use. She couldn't break free.

"OH MY GOD! STOP PLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE!"

Her body felt like it was on fire. She writhed in pain as her skin began to glisten with sweat. She could swear she could hear a sizzling sound as her body heated up, boiling off the droplets. Just as Sarah expected another lash to fall they stopped.

Her head hung to the side and her body quivered as Ellie approached and stood in front of her.

"I know who you are Sarah."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I know you work for the government. I know you're an agent for them."

"What? How?"

"I also know that you've been lying to me and that wrangled my brother into your world too."

"Ellie please, I never..."

"SHUT UP!"

Ellie raised the handle of the whip and stuck it under Sarah's chin, using it to raise her face as she stared into her eyes.

"Now, I know my brother is probably so grateful for you fucking him that he's willing to believe your lies, but not me."

Ellie grabbed Sarah by the throat and squeezed hard enough to cut her air flow off.

"So you listen bitch! I am going to teach you that you don't fuck with my family and get away with it. I lost my father to you fucking people and I won't lose my brother too."

Ellie stepped back, letting Sarah inhale once again. Sarah craned her neck to watch as the dark haired woman took up a position behind her once again. As she tried to speak, the whipping began before she could think of anything to say.

SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP! SCHWAP!

Over and over and without pause the lash came down across Sarah's soft skin. The small of her back, her buttocks, her thighs and breasts; Ellie went after all the softest spots. Tears began to stream down Sarah's cheeks as she had no choice but to take it. Finally after a dozen blows fell in less than a minute...

"OH GOD! OH FUCK! YYYAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sarah's could no longer help herself, she began to scream incoherently. All she knew was pain and she was sure she was going to die. Any other person would have passed out but Sarah training and high tolerance kept her awake. She begged Ellie to stop, but Ellie did not stop; not for a very long time.

* * *

Back downstairs...

Chuck Bartowski wandered the club. He couldn't help but enjoy himself and all the perverted activities he saw. He had surfed plenty of porn sites in his day but he had never seen anything like this.

A woman, tall and beautiful in an elegant cocktail dress approached. He tried to act suave...

"Hello there. My name is Chu..."

She raised her hand, "I don't care."

Before he could react, she dropped to her knees in front of him. Pulling down his zipper, she pulled his cock free and began to suck on it.

"Oh, oh god!"

He felt the hot wet and soft insides of her mouth, tongue and lips on his erection. She began to work his cock and it didn't take long for her to begin to suck an orgasm out of him. Before he could cum though, he opened his eyes and saw a striking woman standing only a few feet away, watching them.

The woman had long straight jet black hair that rung her face and flowed down several feet. She was wearing heel and a short skirt with no top on. Her breasts were C's and large and full. Her legs were long and lean and lovely. But the most noticeable part of her, even with all her evident and glorious female parts, was her eyes. They were large and wide but also intense. She appeared to be staring right through Chuck. Second to the woman's eyes were her lips. Full and plump, they were the most beautiful pair of lips Chuck had ever seen.

The woman on her knees, sensing something behind her, turned. The woman who approached gave the kneeling cock-sucker a look and without another word the woman on her knees slinked away then as she climbed to her feet, nearly ran away.

"Wha? Wait! Don't you want to...Dammit!"

The new female spoke to him, "Don't worry. I can finish you off if you like?"

The look on Chuck's face said he did.

"Come with me then."

She led him to a somewhat isolated corner of the room where she sat down on the edge of a coffee table, placing her large and full lips just even with the head of his cock. He desperately wanted to feel her mouth on him but instead...

"Take off your pants," she told him.

"Why? You can still..."

"TAKE THEM OFF!"

This time she barked the order with such authority that Chuck understood why the other woman had run away. Chuck began to fumble with his belt and within moments his pants and underwear were on the floor. His shirt tail partially covered his manhood with only the tip of his cock poking out between the flaps of his shirt.

The woman approached and leaned in close. She wrapped her right hand around his cock and she began to stroke him. Chuck's head fell back and his mouth drooped open as he felt her work his organ.

"My name is Evelyn," she said, "Evelyn Salt."

"Chuck Bartowski, pleased to meet you."

"I know who you are Mr. Bartowski. I am your contact."

Suddenly Chuck eyes opened wide and he stood up straight.

"Don't react," Evelyn cautioned. She had stood and was whispering in his ear as she jerked his erection. Chuck leaned back against the wall trying to appear nonchalant.

"Listen, I have to maintain my cover. This entire place is a front but a lot of the employees and patrons are legit. I haven't been able to discern who is an enemy agent and who is simply a perv. Any of the people watching us now could be working for the cell."

She stroked her hand through his hair as she spoke, pulling his head to her as she slipped her tongue into his ear. Chuck's eyelids fluttered.

"I have some information I've collected. It's important. It details their potential targets for kidnapping, assassinations, bombings, and the like. Your people need to see it. I have it on a flash drive but I can't pass it to you in the normal ways without risking all our lives. Understand?"

Chuck nodded furiously as he fought not to climax. Evelyn's grip was like a vice as she pumped his cock.

"Good. I have a plan to get you the drive. Now, just play along."

"O-okay."

Evelyn pressed her tits against him and Chuck, now distracted by her breasts, barely registered that she had let go of his cock. He did feel her fingers wrap around his nut sack.

"Oh, that's it, play with my balls."

"Your balls? Oh, I intend to."

Suddenly Chuck's face twisted into a grimace of pain. Reaching down, he grabbed Evelyn's wrist in both his hands as she wrung his balls with her strong fingers.

"FUCK! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Chuck, but I have a reputation as a bit of a ball buster. If I don't do this it'll blow our cover. Don't fight and it will be easier for you."

"Wait…"

Evelyn stepped back and planted her feet wide as she set herself. Staring right into Chuck's eyes, she twisted sharply.

"OH GOD! AAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

Chuck screamed as it felt like she had ripped his ball sack off.

"OH GOD STOP!"

Evelyn whispered again, "Just relax and breathe."

She looked back over her shoulder at the crowd gathering to watch.

"Sorry Chuck but it appears we have to put on a good show now."

She let go of his nuts and Chuck lurched forward gasping for breath as the pressure ended. Evelyn put her hands on his shoulder and before he could react and with all the force she could muster, Evelyn drove her knee up and into his crotch. Her kneecap blasted into his balls with suck force Chuck was lifted off his feet by more than an inch.

"OH FUCK!"

He screamed as he clutched his nuts, covering them and he fell to the floor onto his knees. His eyes were twice their normal size and his mouth was agape as he tried to suck in any air. The pain he was in was beyond belief. He had been hit in the nuts a few times in his life. Once while playing baseball, once he slipped off a log while walking across it and once Sarah had accidently kicked him while sparing. That last one wasn't as bad as any time Sarah touched his genitals he enjoyed it.

But this was an agony he could not describe. If he had not been able to feel his balls he would have sworn they are gone.

"GET UP WORM!"

Evelyn stood in front of him, her legs spread and her crotch right in front of his face as he looked up. Bending down, she slipped her hand between his even as he tried to protect himself.

"I said..."

She took his balls in her hand again and jerked hard upward...

"GET UP!"

Evelyn yanked Chuck to his feet by his nut sack. He had no choice to comply if he didn't want her to rip his balls off.

"YYEEEARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Chuck's scrotum stretched out several inches past any length it had ever been in his life. She leaned in, still holding him up by the nuts and whispered once again in his ear so only he could hear.

"You're doing great. Keep it up."

Chuck tried to respond but only a gurgling sound came out.

Taking him by the shirt, Evelyn spun Chuck and threw him roughly over a nearby table.

"DON"T YOU FUCKING MOVE!"

She yelled as she turned away from him. Chuck was so happy she had let go of his balls he gladly complied and did not move. After about a minute, he finally worked up the courage to see what was going on. He turned his head to look back over his shoulder.

The large crowd remained around the two of them but now they were watching Evelyn. She was standing with her back to Chuck and had her skirt off. She was now nearly naked but was working her hips side to side as she had several leather straps wrapped around her hips and buttocks.

As Evelyn turned he saw what she was doing. Hanging between her legs, mounted on a harness, was a large dildo. It was thick and black and well over twelve inches long.

Chuck watched as she approached him from the rear. Suddenly his mind cleared enough to begin to process what was happening. He tried to stand but Evelyn grabbed him by the wrist and roughly twisted his arm behind his back.

"YAAHHHH!"

He yelled out as she nearly dislocated his shoulder.

"I told you not to fight!"

"What? What are you doing!"

Evelyn slammed him down onto the table and maneuvered herself behind him lining up the tip of the dildo with Chuck's spread open asshole. Sensing what was coming, Chuck began to struggle. Evelyn twisted his arm a bit further, stretching it to its limits.

"AHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCCK!"

She leaned in close and spoke so only he could hear again.

"Listen! The dildo I'm wearing has the flash drive inside it."

Chuck stopped struggling momentarily, "What?"

"I can't pass you the data in the open. When I activate the mechanism in the dildo the drive will be expelled into you and you can walk it out of here."

"What do you mean 'into me'?"

He looked back over his shoulder and a wry smile crossed Evelyn's face and, as if to answer his question, the tip of the large dildo she had on slipped between Chuck's buttocks. Feeling the large device push against his sphincter...

"Oh shit!"

"Try to relax."

She yanked hard on him as she slammed her hips forward and drove most of the dildo's length into his rectum.

"YYYAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he felt an intense pressure that turned into an intense pain in his backside. Suddenly Chuck forgot about his aching balls as a new horrible sensation replaced the old.

Evelyn began to pound his asshole with her newly found fake cock.

"YEEEAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Chuck screamed as she drove the entire length up into him. His virgin asshole stretched to and past its limit to accommodate her invasion of his rear. Chuck fought to stand in an effort to break free but Evelyn took him by the hair with her free hand and drove his face against the table as she held his arm behind him.

"Oh yeah, you like that bitch? HUH! DO YOU! YOU LIKE GETTING FUCKED LIKE A BITCH!"

She began screaming his ear as the audience watched eager for her to continue.

"OH GOD! Please stop! You're killing me!"

Several in the crowd laughed out loud as Chuck began to beg. Evelyn only fucked him harder pounding his rectum with the dildo as hard as she could muster.

Chuck looked back at her as she leaned in, "I'm going to release the drive now. Brace yourself."

Reaching down, Evelyn squeezed the left ball of the dildo to activate the mechanism...

"OH FUCK NOOOOOO!"

Chuck screamed.

"Oh sorry," Evelyn whispered, "Wrong ball. Oops!"

Letting go of Chuck's testicle, she took the fake one hanging between her legs and squeezed. There was a clicking noise as the flash drive was fired from the tip. Chuck gritted his teeth as a new sensation of pain washed over him. After another minute, his senses began to return and he heard a moaning from behind him.

He realized that the sounds were coming from Evelyn as she was moaning in pleasure.

"OH SHIT YEEESSSSS!"

She yelled out as she threw her head back in apparent orgasmic pleasure. Finally, after the longest few minutes of his life, Evelyn fell back and the dildo slipped free from Chuck's asshole.

She was panting and sweating as she slumped back into a large chair, the dildo protruding from between her legs. Evelyn had a large grin on her face as she looked at Chuck.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

The crowd of twenty spectators erupted into applause.

* * *

Back upstairs...

Sarah Walker's eyes fluttered open. Her entire body ached and she felt stinging pain all over. She was no longer strung up. Ellie had whipped her for the better part of thirty minutes. Sarah must have passed out as she had no recollection of how she found herself now lying face down on the bed.

She tried to move but found her hands stretched out in front of her but her wrists were cuffed. The cuffs were linked to the bars of the headboard. She pulled against them, but found herself securely restrained again. She tried to move but found the process excruciating. She looked around and Ellie did not seem to be in the room.

Sarah suddenly realized that Ellie's fiancé Awesome was kneeling at the edge of the bed, eyeing her lustfully.

"Please! Help me! Get the key to these cuffs."

He seemed to want to say something and for a second Sarah thought he was going to help her. But just then a door opened and Awesome immediately slinked away seeming to cower in fear. Sarah's head snapped around and her heart sank as she saw Ellie walk back into the room. Ellie was now completely nude except for a pair of high heels.

"Oh good, you're awake. We can continue."

"E-ellie, please. I want to go."

Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed, "Oh come on Sarah. Don't be a party pooper."

"But Chuck will be looking for me..."

Ellie laughed, "I have it on good authority that Chuck is having himself a good time. He's apparently a lot more submissive than you thought he was."

Ellie climbed onto the bed and pushed Sarah onto her back. Swinging her leg over the blonde, she pinned Sarah to the mattress sitting across her chest. It was then that Sarah realized Ellie had something in her hand. It was a pink dildo, long and smooth. Also, the dildo had two straps connected to it and it had several inches below the straps as well.

"Open wide," Ellie smirked as she pushed the dildo down towards Sarah's mouth.

"Wha..."

Sarah tried to speak but suddenly found several inches of plastic pushed into her mouth and then into her throat.

"Guuuhhhhh...Gyyyaahhhhh!"

Sarah grunted and gagged as she was choked. She tried to inhale but could not get any air in.

"Relax," Ellie offered as Sarah tried desperately to breathe.

After several long seconds, Sarah finally got air in through her nostrils. As she did, Ellie wrapped the straps around her head and buckled the dildo in place, tightening the straps around her skull. Sarah's eyes were wide and she looked down as she saw the eight inches of the dildo protruding out from her face even as she had six inches buried in her throat.

Ellie grabbed the dildo and used it as a handle to turn Sarah's head from side to side, admiringly, "So, pretty."

Taking Sarah by the hair, she held her head back against the bed as Ellie slid her hips forward. Sarah looked up, still unsure of what was going to happen as Ellie's spread crotch hovered over top of her face. Ellie lowered herself and let the tip of the dildo slide into her pussy.

"Oh fuck!"

Ellie cried out as she felt a wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt the dildo touch her sensitive sex. Without pausing, Ellie lowered herself completely onto Sarah's face.

"Muuuummmmpppphhhhhh!"

Sarah made a moan of protest through the gag as Ellie's pussy smothered her face and her thighs straddled her head. Sarah's body began to writhe and she kicked her legs in an attempt to get free, but as before, it was no use.

"SHIT!"

Ellie screamed again in pleasure as she felt the entire length inside her. She began to rock her hips back and forth, grinding her cunt into Sarah's face and working the dildo inside her.

Sarah began to shake her head as she tried to free her nostrils from Ellie's groin so she could breathe. Reaching down, Ellie took two large, strong handfuls of blonde hair and held Sarah in place as she rode the secret agent's face roughly.

"OH FUCK YEAH! OH GOD!"

Ellie, already excited from whipping Sarah and on the verge of orgasm, quickly crossed over into a full blown explosion of pleasure. Ellie began frantically grinding and pumping her hips, pounding her pussy into Sarah's face with such force that the blonde was afraid she might be smothered to death.

* * *

Back downstairs...

Chuck walked out off the bathroom. Even now, after a half hour since his encounter with Evelyn he was still walking gingerly as his ass and balls were still incredibly sore. He wanted to get the hell out of here. This sex club was not near as fun as he imagined it would be. But Sarah had not returned; and while he was sure everything was okay, she was with his sister after all he needed to find her before leaving.

He headed to the stairs Ellie had led her up when they had left. At the top of the stairs, he headed down a hall and, turning a corner, ran into a smiling face he recognized from earlier.

"Chuck!"

It was Silk. She looked gorgeous and he forgot about the pain is nuts and asshole for an instant.

"I've been looking for you. How about that threesome we talked about?"

"Oh, ah, that sounds great but Sarah and I got separated and I really should find her."

"That's okay. I ran into some other friends and was telling them about you. They both really want to meet you."

"Wow, that sounds great, but I really should be..."

As Chuck spoke, Silk began to unbutton her blouse and let it fall open.

"...going to...um...

She unhooked her bra and let it fall away. Chuck's eyes were wide as he stared at her magnificent breasts; both large and heavy and full. He wanted to touch them. Seeming to sense this...

"It's okay, you can touch them," Silk offered.

He happily and greedily began to knead the soft flesh in his hands. Chuck's eyes then rolled up in his head as he felt her delicate hand inside his pants wrapped around his cock.

"Okay then, I guess I could spare a few minutes."

"Great!"

Silk turned and, still holding Chuck by the cock, led him down a side hallway and into a bedroom. Like all the other rooms, it was furnished with rich, dark furniture, leather and wood all over.

In the room were two figures but Chuck couldn't make out who they were in the dim light but they were female he could tell.

Silk shut the door behind him, "These are my two friends...Madison..."

A tall dark haired beauty approached. She was older than Silk and appeared to be in her forties but her body was incredible for a woman of any age. She wore heels and panties and a bra with a lace night gown flowing off her shoulders. Her body was strong and she obviously was a workout fanatic.

"...and the Baroness."

A second woman approached. She also had dark hair but she wore a black bustier and a short skirt with spiked heeled boots up to her knee.

Chuck's eyes fluttered as his mind was filled with a flood of images. After several seconds, he knew exactly who these two were.

Madison was actually Madison Lee; former member of the Charles Townsend Detective Agency, she was now a freelance mercenary and criminal mastermind. And the Baroness, former member of COBRA, a terrorist group bent on world domination who had escaped last year from custody after being captured after that group's last failed attempt to conquer Europe.

"Oh hi there," Chuck tried to act casual. "Wow, this looks like fun but I really should be going."

"So soon?" Madison asked as she and the Baroness exchanged looks.

"Let's dispense with the charade," Silk spoke from the corner, "We know who you are Agent Bartowski and it's obvious you know who we are. We need to know what Agent Salt gave you."

"Uh, what? Noting, I swear."

Silk rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

Before Chuck could react Madison Lee leapt forward...

"HIYAH!" she screamed as she punched Chuck hard across the face.

Chuck's head snapped to the side and his vision went dim. Before he could figure out what had happened the Baroness grabbed him by the hair and, using her hips as a lever, swept him off his feet and flipped him feet over head across the room.

Chuck landed with a THUD and bounced off the coffee table.

"AHHHHH!" he moaned in pain.

"GET UP ASSHOLE!"

The Baroness jerked him to his feet. As his vision began to clear he saw Madison in front of him.

WHAM!

The former Charlie's Angel slammed her heeled foot into Chuck's already sore balls. Chuck's face twisted into an exaggerated grimace of pain as for the second time tonight a woman used his ball sack as a punching bag.

"He felt that all right!"

He did feel it. He thought he was going to vomit but they did not give him a chance as his head snapped back as one of the women drove a knee into his nose.

CRUNCH!

"AAAIIIIEEEEEE!" he screamed as he felt his nose broken.

Silk approached, "That enough. Hold him!"

Chuck was stunned and nearly out of it and felt his arms painfully twisted and he found he couldn't move. He lifted his head and saw Silk with some sort of device

As Madison and the Baroness held him bent over she approached from the back. Chuck simply grimaced as he wondered what new horror was about to befall him.

Silk pointed the device at his backside and looked at the small screen.

"So?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, it's in there. I'll call the boss and she what she wants us to do."

Silk snapped open her cell phone...

Upstairs...

Ellie rode and pounded her pussy against Sarah's face, grinding the dildo strapped to her face deep inside her cunt.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH!"

Ellie was having her third booming orgasm of the last twenty minutes. Ellie's hair was wild and her body soaked with sweat as she enjoyed some of the most intense orgasms of her life.

Just then, her cell phone began to vibrate on the side table.

"SHIT!" Ellie yelled as she climbed off the blonde and she moved to her phone.

As she did, Sarah rolled to her side with her head hanging off the edge of the bed. Her face was bright red and she desperately inhaled, panting and huffing deeply.

Picking up the phone, "THIS BETTER BE FUCKING GOOD!"

Sarah cleared her head and tried to make sense of the call but was able to only hear Ellie's side of it.

"Uh huh, yeah I understand. Did you find the flash drive?"

Ellie listened for a few seconds.

"It's where? FUCK! You have to be kidding?"

Ellie paused for a second as if contemplating what to do.

"Yeah, I know. Do what you have to do! And find that bitch Evelyn while you're at it."

Ellie turned back to Sarah. Ellie did not appear happy and was staring coldly at the blonde helpless agent.

"You fucking bitch!" Ellie spat at her. "You bring my own brother here and use him against me."

For the first time Sarah realized that Ellie wasn't just a crazy sadistic sex freak but she suddenly realized that Ellie was in fact part of the terrorist cell they had been sent to investigate. This was far worse than Sarah Walker had imagined.

"Do you have any idea what I just had to agree to? What we have to do to Chuck to retrieve that data drive? Do you?"

Ellie stepped to the bed and opened a drawer in the bedside table. She reached inside and pulled a large black dildo from it. Sarah's face had a look of shock when she saw it. It was massive. At least eighteen inches long and a thick as her wrist, it looked more like a small bat that a sex toy.

Ellie picked up a small tube of lubricant and squirted some onto the tip of the dildo. Taking the shaft in her free hand she then began to work the clear gel over it.

"I think it's only fair that you get to experience the same thing!"

Ellie smiled evilly at Sarah as she climbed onto the bed with her.

* * *

Downstairs...

Silk snapped her cell phone shut.

Looking at the eager faces of Madison and the Baroness Silk spoke, "Chain him up. She wants us to get that device. No matter what we have to do."

The three women then went to work and within minutes Chuck found himself naked, bound and gagged. He was on his knees on the floor, his hand scuffed behind him and bent over; a ball gag in his mouth.

"Go find Salt and bring her in."

"What!" Madison and the Baroness said in unison.

"Ellie wants her captured, go get her. NOW!"

The two other women seemed disappointed that they were going to miss what was about to happen but they followed their orders and left.

Chuck looked up, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what was going to happen but he was terrified. Normally this would be the moment when he would be rescued by Casey or Sarah, but he suspected that no such rescue was coming. Plus, based on the conversation, Ellie, his sister, was somehow involved with these people. While he was sure she was being forced to help them or perhaps undergone some form of mind control, it was still distressing.

He watched as the beautiful blonde Silk picked up a long leather glove and pulled it onto her hand. It stretched all the way up to her elbow and once on, Silk flexed her hand several times making a fist over and over.

"I'm sorry about this Chuck. When I first met you, I really didn't know who you were. My offer to you and your lovely companion was legitimate. I really didn't want it to come to this."

She approached Chuck from the back.

"But we have to have that flash drive so we can know how Evelyn broke into our systems and what she took."

"Muuuummmmmppphhh!"

Chuck grunted as he realized how she was going to retrieve the drive from his rectum.

"Just relax and this will be easier for you."

That as the second time in the last few hours that a woman had told him that. Silk knelt down behind him and spread his butt cheeks.

"PPLLLUUUUUUSSSSSSS!"

Silk assumed he was trying to say 'please' but she had no intention to do so. Silk forced her fingers into Chuck's asshole and she heard a long squeal come from him. Ignoring him scream, Silk gritted her teeth as she pushed her entire hand inside his rear.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAEEHHHHHHHH!"

An even louder squeal came from Chuck as Silk got her entire hand inside him.

"Worst part is over Chuck. Now I just have to find the drive."

As she spoke, she shoved hard and drove her arm inside the squirming and struggling secret agent all the way up to her mid-forearm. Chuck was sweating profusely and his face was blood red. His cries and movements told her he was in agony but she kept looking.

"Shit! Where is that thing!"

Silk was moving her hand around inside Chuck's abdomen as she searched his bowels for her target.

"Ah...wait, I think...yeah, there it is."

"WWWAAAHHHHHHH!"

Chuck screamed again as he felt Silk open her hand inside him and then close her fist around the drive.

"Okay, this'll be easier if I just pull out in one long..."

Before she even finished speaking Silk withdrew her arm, pulling her fist back down his colon. When her fist reached the outer edge of his asshole though, she was unable to open her hand.

"Ready?"

She asked as she pressed her free hand against Chuck's buttock and used it to push as she pulled with her other arm.

"YYYEEEAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Chuck screamed again as his asshole was stretched far further than earlier as it had to open to let Silk's entire fist exit.

SPLURCH!

There was a sucking sound as her hand pulled out of him.

Chuck collapsed and passed out as Silk sat back and held up the inch long flash drive. Smiling, she held the small device, "Ewww, we'll need to wash that."

Just then Silk's phone rang. Answering it, "Yes?"

"We got her?"

It was Madison who was standing over the unconscious form of Evelyn Salt.

"Alive?"

"Yeah."

"Good, take her to the cells and put her under guard. Ellie will want to handle her interrogation personally I'm sure."

She snapped the phone shut but then immediately dialed a different number.

Ellie answered.

"We got her and the drive."

In the back ground Silk could hear a woman screaming. She recognized the voice as Sarah Walkers.

"Get it out! Oh god please! No more!"

Ellie spoke, "Good. I want to interrogate that bitch personally. Send some guards up here to collect this cunt and I'll meet you downstairs."

From the background while Ellie gave her orders, "It's too deep! Oh god! You're killing me! Pleeeeeeeaassss..."

Ellie ended the call.

The end.


End file.
